(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to structures used in buildings, and particularly relates to structures such as walls having a metal cornerbead provided which is subsequently covered by a joint compound.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In the past it has been found necessary in order to provide improved adhesion between the surface of a metal cornerbead and a joint compound to process the metal cornerbead structure specially to enhance its adhesion properties. Additionally, specially designed and expensive joint compounds have been required to improve adhesion with the metal surface. However, even with such expedience, the adhesion between the joint compound and the metal cornerbead has still resulted in many adhesion failures.